1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical modules used in photography and imaging equipment and, particularly, to optical modules for digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, camera modules for taking photos have begun to be incorporated in mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and lap-top computers. Most mobile terminals devices are, progressively becoming more miniaturized over time, and digital camera modules are, correspondingly, becoming smaller and smaller. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of a contemporary digital camera module, consumers still demand excellence in image quality.
Optical modules used for digital camera modules typically include a barrel, a lens module, a spacer, and a filter. The lens module and the spacer are received in the barrel. Generally, the filter is fixed with a spacer in the barrel, by using an adhesive, for example. However, the non-uniformity and/or the insufficiency (e.g., not enough initially applied; not adequately durable; etc.) of the adhesive will likely allow the filter to fall out of the barrel, in the long run.
What is needed, therefore, is a new optical module that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.